It has been known in the fluid filtration field to pass fluids through beds of particulate matter to assist in filtering or separating impurities from the fluid. These particulate beds, which often include adsorbent materials such as activated carbon, may be loose and granular or may be formed into a solid porous block. In either case, a fluid passing through the particulate bed may contact the surfaces of many adsorbent particles where impurities may be attracted and removed. At the same time, particulate impurities in the fluid may be removed by mechanical separation within the pore structure of the particulate bed. One increasingly common application for solid porous blocks is the growing field of drinking water purification. As potential applications for fluid filtration and separation grow and multiply, there is an ongoing need for improved processes and apparatuses for manufacturing solid porous blocks.